


Flowers

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers can mean many things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Zeeissorandom for the prompt <3

"Come on daddy!" The young girl yelled up the stairs impatiently. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down." Was the reply she got. 

"But we have to go daddy!" She yelled again, growing more and more inpatient by the second. "It's supposed to rain later!" 

He walked down the stairs, shaking his head lightly as he approached the young girl. "Now, little miss Dezeray, how can you expect me to be ready to go right this second when you don't even have your hair brushed or your shoes on?" He chuckled lightly.

"Oh! You're right!" She darted down the hallway. 

He laughed again when he heard a thud and a yelp. "What did I tell you about running in the house?" 

"Not to." She mumbled, rubbing her elbow as she walked back down the hallway, one shoe on, the other in her hand and a brush under her chin. 

He rolled his eyes as she sat on the steps. He grabbed her shoe and helped her get it on and tied both, since she still couldn't quite get it yet. 

"Can you braid my hair daddy?" 

"Of course sweetie." He says, taking the brush from her. "You know." He commented as he expertly wound her hair into piggy tail braids. "You're gonna have to learn to do this yourself soon." 

"Aww but why? Can't you just do it for me?" 

"I'm not always gonna be able to do everything for you, you know." 

She gave him an adorable pout. "But daddy!" 

He rolled his eyes and picked her up, giving her a big hug. "But don't worry about it yet, that won't happen for a long time." 

She wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too my baby girl."

He kissed her head and say her down, unable to keep that big smile off of his face. She was growing up too fast. 

"Can we go now daddy?" 

"Of course sweetie." 

He opened the door and she skipped down the walkway and stood at the end of the driveway, looking back at him expectantly. He locked the door and joined her at the end of the driveway. 

"I drew a picture earlier daddy!" She declared happily as they started walking down the sidewalk. 

"What did you draw?" 

"It was a puppy! And it was so cute!" She beamed brightly. 

"You'll have to show me when we get back." 

"Yeah!" She fell silent for a moment, then beamed brightly up at him. "Can we get a puppy? Please?" She begged. 

"I dunno Dezzy, puppies are a lot of work. Takes a very responsible person." 

"I'm responsible!" She protested. 

"I'll think about it." 

"Please?" She begged; her beautiful blue-green eyes wide and pleading.

He sighed quietly. He just couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes of hers. "We'll talk about it later, alright?" 

"Yay!" 

"Hey now, I never said yes." 

"But you said we'd talk about it! So that's basically a yes!" She sang, her eyes full of mischief. 

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand, which she took. Her hand was tiny compared to his. 

"Look both ways!" She says, glancing down the street. 

He glanced both ways to before they walked across the street hand in hand. 

"Daddy?" She questioned as she let go of his hand. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you ever gonna get a boyfriend?" 

"W-why do you ask?" He gave her a glance. 

She shrugged. "You just seem lonely." 

He snorted. "How could I ever be lonely if I have you?" 

"Not in that way silly!" 

"Maybe one day sweetheart, maybe one day." 

"Oh! Daddy look!" She stopped suddenly, picking a dandelion. "It's pretty!" 

"It sure is." He gives her a smile, stopping as well. 

"Can I put it in your hair?" 

"Sure." He squats down so he's eye level with her. 

She giggles as she places the tiny yellow 'flower' in his hair. "You look pretty now!" 

"And I didn't before?" 

"Nope!" She sang as she started skipping down the side walk. 

He just shook his head and started walking after her. It didn't take long before they reached the small park. 

"Come on daddy! Let's go swing!" She says, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. 

He runs straight into someone and stumbles backwards. "I am so sorry." He says quickly, his gaze falling on the man he'd ran into. Tall, but not quite as tall as himself, blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a perfect smile.

"It's okay." The man says, flashing him a smile. 

"Daddy! Come on!" The young girl says impatiently as she grabs his hand again, pulling him along. 

He lets himself be pulled away from the- overly cute- man, who just chuckled and watched after them for a few moments. She pulls him past the swings and into a field. She lets go of his hand again and wanders into the field, giggling to herself. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a chuckle. 

"You'll see." She giggled, her back to him. 

He glanced back over his shoulder, looking back towards the small park. His eyes landed on the man he'd ran into, but he blushed and quickly looked away. 

"Here daddy!" She says with a big smile; handing him a bunch of flowers. 

"For me?" 

She shook her head, her braids bouncing against her shoulders. "No! You have to give them to that man!" 

"What?" He asked, flabbergasted. 

"That man you ran into, go give him the flowers." 

"Why?" 

"I saw how you looked at him!" She says, her hands on her hips. "Now go and give him the flowers!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it, unable to find a proper response. 

"Daddy come on! Just go! He could be the one!" She gives him a gentle shove towards where the man was. 

"B-but..." 

She gave him- the most- stubborn look possible and pushed him along with all of her strength. "Just go!" 

"Fine. But stop pushing me." 

She giggled as she trailed behind him. 

He approached the man with a small smile and a light blush. "I... Uh... I was told I should give you these." He says awkwardly, holding out the flowers to the man. 

The man took them and sniffed them. "Why thank you, they are beautiful." He says, his gaze on the other. 

"I-I'm Kurt." 

"Zisteau." The man says with a smile. 

A silence fell between the two, both unsure of what to say. 

"Oh come on!" She says, letting out a puff of air. "You're perfect for each other!" 

Both men blush deeply. 

"T-this is my daughter, Dezeray." Kurt somehow manages to say. 

"Hi!" She greets with a big smile. "Daddy's just nervous." She states with a smile. 

"Is that so?" Zisteau questions with a smile of his own. 

Kurt scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah... I am." 

She tugs on Zisteau's arm, motioning to him. He leans down so she can whisper in his ear. 

"You should ask him out!" She giggles quietly. 

"You think so?" Zisteau asks as he stands up straight.

She nods enthusiastically. 

"Well, Kurt, I have been informed that I should ask you out." 

Kurt's face quickly turns a deep red. 

"And I think I agree. Could I take you on a date?" 

Kurt nods. "Yeah... That would be lovely." 

She squeals excitedly. "See daddy! I told you you'd find someone!" 

That only makes Kurt blush even more. "Hush." He says gently. 

She just gives him a smile before slipping off towards the swings. 

"Saturday at noon?" Zisteau asks with a smile. 

"That would work." Kurt replies with a smile of his own. 

Zisteau pulls a paper out of his pocket and a pen and scribbles down his number before handing it to Kurt; who blushed again. 

"Text me so can arrange where to meet." 

"I'll be sure to do it." He chuckled. "Not like Dezzy would let me not do it." 

Zisteau laughs too. "Ah, she sure is something." 

"She really is." 

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you Saturday." 

"Yeah, see ya Saturday." 

Zisteau starts walking down the sidewalk, though he glances over his shoulder. "I like the flower by the way." He smirks as Kurt blushes. 

Kurt's hand flew to his hair, where a little yellow flower rested. His cheeks flamed red as he watched Zisteau walk away. 

"Can we get ice cream daddy?" Dezeray asks, pulling at Kurt's hand.

"Sure." He gives her a smile and they start walking the opposite way down the sidewalk. 

After a few moments Dezeray pipes up. "So about the puppy?" 

"I said we'd talk about it later." 

"It is later!" 

He just shakes his and chuckles quietly as they continue towards the ice cream shop.


End file.
